


Goodbyes

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [33]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Sad Ending, written directly after the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Molly says goodbye.





	Goodbyes

“You have a moment to say goodbye to them, if you wish.” Vax says when time gets closer to it’s ever encroaching completion for him. 

Molly opens his eyes at his words, seeing they both stood in Zedash, invisible and silent to the rest of the people milling around the area. 

It doesn’t take more then a second for the cities quiet to be interrupted, the ground exploding at peoples feet as Beau throws her bombs around, trying to catch the others as they run from her attacks, Jester and Nott doing quite well at it, even with Nott’s screaming. 

Seeing Jester and Fjord, safe with the others, makes Molly smile. He worries for Yasha, not seeing her, but able to feel she is moving somewhere out in the world.

She will be okay. He knows she will. 

He turns to look at Vax, raven wings extended outward as he watches Molly’s little family, expression soft and full with his own sadness, after Caleb lights Nott up like a beautiful glowing candle the way he had seen once before. The wings fold slightly as he looks back at him. 

“Seeing them was all I need. I’m alright knowing they survived.”

Vax inclines his head, gently taking Molly’s hand, his wings opening to their full extent, “Let us be off then, my friend.” he says.

With a quick burst, the wings fold around them both, and they disappear from the walkway. Nothing left behind to show their presence besides a single raven feather and the lingering scent of lavender. 


End file.
